To fasten structural components of a lighting fixture or portable lamp, such as connecting tubes of a chandelier, the prior art includes longitudinally extending arm components, such as, for example, hollow tubular members, which are threaded and/or soldered to engage with a machined or cast piece and nut, to attach the tubular component to a base plate through a bore therein.
Normally the bores of a base plate are slightly larger than the diameter of the lighting fixture or portable lamp tube being aligned into the flat surface of the plates or bodies or onto the vertical sides of the bodies.
In the prior art, these holes have linear straight facets on their circumferences so as to receive the end of the tube therein. However, it is difficult and time consuming to locate and align the tubular arm in relation to the plate or body. After passing the end of the tube or arm through the plate or body, a conventional nut is then threaded onto the end of the tube or arm and tightened. Often, a lockwasher is required and once tightened, the tube or arm tends to loosen from its original position, unless tightened also by an auxiliary lock washer.
Therefore, in the prior art, it is a time consuming task to locate and install tubes and arms onto plates and bodies, which necessitates the use of complicated assembly jigs and additional machined or cast fittings and soldering, which adds delay and increases the cost of labor and of assembly jigs.